


【FB】Cure

by meihua7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihua7/pseuds/meihua7
Summary: 在纽约事件后，Newt带着Credence回到了伦敦。休假的Tina和Queenie与Jacob一起前往伦敦看望他们。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 日常向，私设一堆，请别计较_(:зゝ∠)_

0、

伦敦难得的晴天出现在雨后。

昨夜下了一整晚的连绵小雨，淅淅沥沥的，Credence窝在温暖干燥的被盖里睁着眼睛怀抱着难以名状的新鲜感听到深夜。

伦敦比起纽约是一个过于多雨的城市，阳光少得可怜，但是却比纽约要明亮许多，或许是因为这里对于他而言是一个全新的世界，没有第二塞勒姆，没有拥挤到空旷的房屋。

等他睡到自然醒之后Newt已经出门了，餐桌上留下了字条，不太好看的字迹整齐排列着，叮嘱他记得吃放在锅里的早餐，一杯可可冒着热气摆在桌面上，不知道是不是被施加了保温魔法。

Credence抱起杯子小口啜饮，Newt喜欢甜食，所以他泡的热可可要甜许多，已经到发腻的地步，Credence很喜欢，虽然他不知道别人泡的热可可是什么味道，但是他很喜欢这样的热可可。

等他吃完早饭之后他也出门了，小心翼翼地给Newt的出租屋落上锁，把钥匙紧紧地攥在手心里，再把手放进衣服的口袋里，双重保险让Credence自己一个人傻笑出了声，脚步轻快地踏下阶梯。

在他出门后，一只白色猫头鹰飞过出租屋，一张米白色的信件钻进了房间。

 

1、

新书出乎意料的非常受欢迎，很多热情读者纷纷去信给出版社表达他们的喜爱——Newt没有固定居所，所以无法寄到他家，出版社代收了这些信件。

Newt坐在沙发椅里，手里面是一大杯蜂蜜红茶，编辑热情地向他描述书籍的销售计划，他们正在准备将他的书出口，下一个投放市场就在美国，Newt几乎是一听见美国这个单词就点了头，接着编辑由询问他是否愿意拍摄一张照片。

“你知道的，现在你很受欢迎，”编辑笑眯眯地扬了扬手里厚厚的一沓信件，还有一堆在他的桌子上，“全国的粉丝都来信说很想知道作者是个怎样的人，如果加上照片的话，销量估计会更加疯狂。”

Newt呆呆地看着他，脑袋有点转不过来——他实在想不通一本关于神奇生物的书籍为什么会需要一个人类的照片。

“当然，你可以考虑一段时间，”编辑体谅地拍了拍他的肩，“加印还需要时间。”

Newt点点头，放下杯子，提上那一口袋粉丝来信，站起身来。编辑送他到了门口，他又突然回过神，问道：“啊对了，我之前说的……”

“哦，你说那个啊，”他眨眨眼，返回去去拿约定好的东西，很快就回来了，递给Newt一个精致的纸包，“祝你好运。”

Newt红着脸瞥了他一眼，把纸包塞进自己的大衣里，低着头离开了。

 

2、

Jacob远远地就看见英伦三岛了，他还没有开口Queenie就惊喜地附和道：“哇！真的诶！”

他笑起来，Queenie摇了摇肩膀，赞叹道：“我也是第一次来美国啊，就算去上学的时候也没有走那么远过。”

Jacob回过头四处看了看，Queenie笑着道：“没关系的，等她准备好了就OK啦！”

看Jacob有点不明所以，Queenie朝他眨眨眼，笑得高深莫测：“她就是有一点……小紧张。”

Jacob看着她茫然地点点头，此时的阳光洒在甲板上，暖色的光芒照在Queenie的金发上，使她整个人好像是画家笔下散发着圣光的天使，美丽得有些不真实。

“噢……”Queenie嘟起嘴，做出难过的表情，抓起他的手放在自己脸上，“你看，你可以摸到我，我很真实。”

Jacob一瞬间红透了脸，像个鹌鹑一样傻呆呆地疯狂点头，手都忘了抽回来。

 

3、

Tina对着镜子左看右看，末了再转了个圈，然后凑近镜子仔细查看自己是不是处理好了每一根发丝，深呼吸一口气，推开房门，海风迎面吹来，头发又乱了，她赶紧关上门又慌张地掏出镜子来梳理。

“亲爱的，下船还是会有风的，”妹妹Queenie的声音在门外响起，透着一股幸灾乐祸的意味，“你不如下了船再打扮自己。”

Tina涨红了脸，正要大喊闭嘴，Queenie毫不留情地反驳道：“得了吧亲爱的，你都上船多久了才想起给人家寄信，他现在不会在港口等着的，出来吧。”

Tina崩溃地打开房门，盯着她偷笑个不停的好妹妹，道：“可以别读我的脑袋吗亲爱的。”

“我很抱歉，”Queenie的表情看起来虚假得可以，“你知道的，我控制不了。”

Tina拿自己的妹妹毫无办法，翻了个白眼，自暴自弃地关上门喊道：“我马上就好！”

Queenie在门外放声大笑。

 

4、

Newt到家的时候Credence还没有回来。

现在租住的房子附近有一个麻瓜的艺术学校，Credence最近很喜欢跑去看那些人画画，Newt怀疑他可能具有艺术天赋，但是很不幸的是Newt对于画画一窍不通，连基础的画笔该怎么拿都不知道，所以他没有办法教授Credence，他想或许应该给邓布利多写个信请教一下教学方面的问题，他不是一个好老师，甚至连顺畅的交流都不太擅长。

放下那一堆粉丝来信后他注意到地上有一个不太起眼的米色信封，他拿起来，只看了一眼就瞪大了眼，快速拆开浏览了一遍，手忙脚乱起来。

天哪！Tina要来找我！

不擅长家务魔法也不擅长家务活的Newt先生感觉到了比面对铁肚皮火龙更甚的紧张，他先是冲进自己的卧室把团成一团的被子叠好，接着又试图把床单的皱褶抚平，很快又意识到了Tina的住宿问题。

慌乱大约持续了一小时，做好一切的Newt端正地在餐桌上做好，把藏在大衣里的包裹取出来摆好，又拿出信件逐字逐句地仔细阅读。

噢，还有Queenie和Jacob啊。

 

5、

画室的老师很早就注意到最近一直在画室周围徘徊的那个少年了。

他看起来还是个孩子，却没有去上学，衣服穿得不算好，但是很整洁，每当有人注视他时他都会慌乱地缩一下脖子，大约是一个家境不太好上不起学校又渴望学习的小孩。

画室的学生大多都对这个少年抱有善意，他看起来太害羞了，黑色的眼睛总是透露着颤巍巍的渴望，即使是男性也无法对这样一个孩子硬起心来，更何况学艺术的人总是具有更敏感更丰富的内心。

所以当老师把那个孩子牵进教室的时候没有一个人发出异议。

Credence低着头跟在那个中年妇女的身后，她看向他的眼神和Tina很像，那个给过他温暖怀抱的女性，所以当她牵起他的手时他没有抽出手来。

画笔的沙沙声在短暂的停顿后又在教室里响起，他顺从地在座位上坐下，并不知道这个画室需要昂贵的学费，事实上，他甚至不知道学校需要学费这种事情。

在他的左边是窗户，就是他每天偷偷观察这个画室的地方，右手边是一个穿淡蓝色连衣裙的女生，她的头发是红色的，在他坐下后站了起来。

Credence下意识地缩起了脖子做出蜷缩的姿势——这是玛丽·露给他留下的痕迹，那个女生很抱歉地向他解释他只是想要帮助他，温柔的声音和带着善意的眼睛让他放松了戒备。

她给他竖起了画板，把自己口袋里的画纸画笔和颜料全部拿出来摆放在中间，替他贴好纸张，把笔放进他的手心，轻声问道：“你可以自己画吗？如果有不会的可以问我。”

老师已经环视了一圈教室，回到了他们身边，闻言对女生笑了笑，道：“也可以问我。”

Credence看着她们，良久，低下头，小声地说：“……谢谢。”

 

6、

在港口等了会儿又吃了个午餐，最后三个人经过探讨，决定出发。

“说实话，”Queenie看着沮丧的姐姐，“你今天很漂亮。”

Jacob赞同地点点头。

“我……”Tina看着自己的不断互相揉搓的双手，有些难过，“对不起，如果我提前准备好一切就好了……”

“没关系，亲爱的，别自责了，”Queenie起身坐到姐姐旁边，揽住她的肩膀晃了晃，“我们可以一边逛一边问路不是吗，这可是旅游，不在城市里走一走怎么能行呢？”

Tina感激地看了妹妹一眼，她总是这么体贴，从来不责怪什么。

事实上Tina不仅是在登船后才想起应该告诉Newt一声，而且她还忘了Newt曾经说过他居无定所这个事情，所以她们并不确定Newt是否收到了信，也不知道那个地址是否正确。

“我们可以先去那个地址看看，”Jacob提议道，“而且你的那个朋友好像出了本书？或许我们也可以去那个出版社问问看。”

Queenie惊喜地叫了一声，小碎步跑到Jacob身边亲了他一口，赞道：“天哪！亲爱的，你太棒了！”

Jacob挠挠头，笑出声来。

Tina也振作起来，感激道：“谢谢你。”

 

7、

走到半路Tina突然意识到自己并不知道Newt出书的那个出版社叫什么名字，从魔法国会手里买到的地图上标注的英国巫师界里有好几家出版社，地理位置也并不是很相近，如果她所知的地点错误的话，那寻找Newt就会变成一个大工程了。

Queenie显然也读到了这一点，她们俩对视了一眼，然后默契地选择什么也不说，Jacob不太明白为什么两姐妹又突然消沉了下去。

十分幸运的是，他们无需去找那个出版社了。

 

“嗨。”

“……嗨。”

 

8、

在画室放学后Credence才跟着同学们离开，他良好的作画天赋惊艳了老师和同学，但是今次让他进画室是不合规矩的，所以老师留下他和他谈了谈，希望他回去告诉家里人能不能来学习，学费的话老师愿意为他补贴一部分。

Credence有些雀跃，又有些失落。

虽然英镑和美金不是同一种货币，但是在伦敦的这段生活也让他了解到了伦敦的物价，今天在画室里感受到的一切让他体会到了前所未有的愉悦，而高昂的学费让他笃定这一切都将随着日落而结束——毕竟Newt连出租屋的租金都支付得很困难，他相信他愿意为他付出学费，可是他很清楚Newt负担不起。

他叹了口气，踢走挡路的一块石子。

石子骨碌碌地滚进了草丛，一声微弱的鸣叫在其中短促的响起，引起了他的注意。

他蹲下身，剥开厚重的杂草，一只灰扑扑的麻雀躺在泥地上，羽毛洒了一地，半边翅膀抽搐着流血，看见他尖厉地鸣叫试图驱赶这个庞然大物，然而虚弱的身体让小家伙不堪重负地蹬着腿倒了过去，小小的爪子还一抽一抽的，看起来惊惧万分。

Credence捡起了它。

 

9、

Jacob再一次抱起了热可可。

他不太明白自己为什么要使用再一次这个词，就像他第一次遇见Queenie的时候。

Newt把装面包的盘子放在他手边对他笑了一下，他回了一个笑容，心想，为什么感觉这次也是再一次呢？

所幸Jacob不是一个喜欢刨根问底的人，他将这种熟悉感归类为第六感式的亲切，他认为这意味着他们会是很好的朋友。

Queenie很显然读到了他的想法，她坐下来，握住了他的手，笑得很开心。

 

10、

Credence到家的时候听到厨房有响动，径直往里面冲去，推开门的时候发现原来里面不只是Newt，还有另一个女士。

“啊，Credence，”Newt和Tina分别站在厨房的两端，远得好像想要钻进墙壁里去，表情都有些尴尬，“你回来了。”

Tina把鬓边的头发别在耳后，露出了通红的耳尖，温和地打了个招呼：“嗨，好久不见，过得好吗？”

Credence着实被惊喜到了，他很想念Tina，尤其是在接触了那个和Tina很像的画画老师以后。

不过他很快想起来自己莽撞地冲进厨房是想干嘛了，他把双手举起来，那只染血的麻雀吸引了注意力。

“噢天哪，”Newt和Tina几乎是同时围了上来，Newt作为在场经验最丰富的人自然地接过了那只昏厥过去了的小家伙，“它看起来伤得很重。”

“这不是神奇生物吧？”Tina好像是害怕惊吓到不省人事的小鸟，“应该是麻鸡的什么……？”

“是一只树麻雀。”Newt解答道，他对所有动物都抱有好奇心。

“我在草丛里发现的，”Credence小声道，“我……我不知道该怎么办。”

“你帮助了他，”Tina伸出手放在他的肩膀上，给予他鼓励性的安抚，“做得很棒。”

Credence的眼睛亮了起来，嘿嘿笑着，Newt在此期间已经把鸟儿安放在了客厅茶几上的软垫上，他想了想，把Credence叫了过来。

“你可以试试看，”Newt打开了药箱，对于这些不是神奇生物的小小生灵他不太敢使用魔法来救助，“他伤得不是很重，只是吓昏过去了，你可以帮他包扎。”

不出所料，即使透露出了跃跃欲试的神情，可是对于自身的毁坏能力的恐惧使Credence退缩了。

“我会毁掉它的。”

“我在赤道几内亚的时候遇到过一些当地物种，”Newt温和地把Credence按在座位上，“他们对于巫师怀有很深的恐惧，如果使用魔杖的话，即使是试图帮助他们也会被误以为是要伤害他们，这时候就只能用麻瓜的方法去救助他们了。”

药粉和绷带放在了他手边，Newt耐心地握住Credence攥成了拳头的手，Tina也鼓励他试试看，Credence看了看好像已经奄奄一息的树麻雀，含着眼泪抖着手拿起了药粉。

“你可以的。”

 

11、

“哇哦。”

Credence受到了惊吓，几乎是从座位上弹了起来，看着不知道从哪里冒出来的人。Queenie抱歉地对他笑笑，道：“对不起，刚刚你太专注了，我就没有出声。我是Queenie，Tina的妹妹，刚刚和Jacob在Newt先生的箱子里，所以你回来的时候没有发现我们。”

“你可以……”Credence听见对方的解释，疑惑地偏了偏头。

Queenie笑着点了点头，凑近了一些，问道：“我可以看看他吗？”

Credence抿着嘴点了点头，让开了一点身子，Tina和Newt欣慰地看着两个人的互动，表示要去箱子里看看雅各布。

“事实上，”Credence看Queenie对最后他打的蝴蝶结很感兴趣，道，“不是他，是她。”

“一个女孩？”Queenie惊喜地看着他，“你真细心！”

Credence害羞地红了脸。

 

12、

晚餐的时候Credence看着过于丰盛的菜品欲言又止，Queenie有些受不了地捂住心口道：“天哪，你真是太贴心了。”

看见其他人疑惑的目光，Queenie对着Newt道：“Newt先生，我认为你有必要告诉小男孩你现在不再是穷光蛋了。”

“啊，”Newt显然也明白了Credence刚刚在想什么，笑着宣布，“我刚刚得到了一大笔稿费，多到可以买下一个单身公寓！”

Credence睁大了眼睛，为他的监护人感到开心的同时又想起了白天在画室的一切。

“哇，”在场有一个读心者的好处就是，不善表达的Credence有了一个代言人，“你会画画？”

Credence为难地看了一眼Newt，Queenie善解人意地闭上了嘴，她明白少年的心思，他在担心自己惹人厌。

Newt联系最近Credence的行踪，大概明白了什么。

 

13、

当Newt一行人带着Credence出现在艺术学校的时候，画室的老师非常吃惊。

她没想到Credence的家里人是这么的……年轻靓丽。

Queenie作为读心者充当了主要的发言人，Jacob时不时附和两句，Tina和Newt把Credence夹在中间，三个人一样的茫然紧张，完全就像是一家三口。

在Queenie和Jacob的解释下，老师听到了一个令人潸然的故事。

Queenie顺着老师的怀疑把他们几人编造为一个人权保护组织的工作人员，Credence则是被他们解救的曾经被养母虐待的可怜少年，再加上一些小小的混淆魔法，一切都变得天衣无缝。

因为Newt打算帮助Credence分离默默然，并且帮助他掌握魔法，所以他们为Credence办理了下午的课程，Credence一直到回到家里才反应过来他可以上学了，虽然不是真正意义上的学校，可是他的的确确成为了一名学员。

“我很抱歉，”在晚上的时候Newt跟他谈了会儿话，“我应该更加关注你的。”

Credence摇了摇头，他十分感激Newt为他所做的一切。

他们沉默了一会儿，Credence小心翼翼地问道：“这是梦吗？”

“我要去上学了，”Credence难过了起来，“或许明天早上我醒过来一切都结束了，我还是要去发传单，喝难吃的粥，被母亲鞭打，这些都太美好了，不应该是真的。”

越说越是低落，他几乎要哭了，Newt坚定地否定了他的想法：“不，都是真的，你值得这些，Credence，我，Tina，所有人都是真实存在的，这些都是真的，不是做梦。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，”Newt笑了笑，摸了摸他的头，现在的发型很适合他，“不仅如此，我已经写信给邓布利多教授了——就是我的老师，他是现在是霍格沃茨——一个魔法学校——的校长了，我想或许不久之后你就可以学习魔法了。”

Credence惊喜地捂住了脸，他还是哭了出来，他的心情太复杂了，除了哭泣，他不知道该做些什么。

Tina端着两杯热可可站在门口，和同样不知所措的Newt对视了一眼，最后只能选择走过去，轻柔地把哭泣的男孩抱在怀里。

除了陪伴与拥抱，他们什么也不会。

 

14、

或许一切都是梦，我马上就要醒了。

Credence睁着眼睛瞪了一晚上天花板。

天边泛起了鱼肚白，一些金色的光线出现了，伦敦又是一个难得的晴天。

天亮了，Credence绝望地想到，梦要结束了。

他舍不得这个梦。他又想哭了。

 

不知道过了多久，轻巧的敲门声拉回了他的神思，他下意识地坐了起来，套上衣服，道了声请进。

Tina端着热可可站在门口，微笑着看着他。

“早安，Credence，昨晚睡得好吗？”

\---END---


End file.
